The present disclosure relates to detecting internationalization (i18n) issues in source code, more particularly, to systems and methods for automatically detecting potential internationalization issues as part of static source code analysis.
Many companies use static source code analysis to find and fix issues with source code before generating a build for testing purposes. This helps reduce the number of issues during a testing phase and improves the code quality of a product/application. However, existing static source code analysis tools may not have the capability to detect all potential types of issues in source code, such as internationalization related issues. A company creating products for international markets will need to ensure a product is internationalization-ready before localizing it for each country in its international market.